Mal-être
by Complicate
Summary: "L'Homme s'effondre aussi subitement qu'un château de carte, désarticulé, impuissant, ravagé, et j'accours vers lui." - "Pleure, Tony. Parle."
Bonjour !

Après 5 ans passés sur ce site, une âme charitable à enfin pris le temps de m'expliquer le fonctionnement de ce site et comment faire partager mes créations (et de corriger mes fautes en passant), alors merci Tooran ! Poutous !

Première petite histoire que je poste donc, en espérant qu'elle plaise à ceux qui la lise (si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi ? [Si c'est le cas, pourquoi aussi d'ailleurs !?] ). Je vous laisse donc lire ce qui suit, Chu !

* * *

« -Monsieur, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous avez promis à Mlle Potts de faire acte de présence au dernier gala de charité en date, que ce dernier débutera dans 6 heures, et que vous n'avez pas dormi depuis plus de 72 heures consécutives. J'ai bien peur que le café ne puisse plus faire de miracle à ce stade-là.

-Change de disque, Jarvis. Met du _Led Zepp'_. Et met en route la préfiguration de la dernière MARK 46.

-Tu devrais écouter Jarvis, Tony. Tu as une tête de déterré. Combien de temps depuis ton dernier repas consistant ?

-C'est vrai que tu t'y connais en déterré, hein, Capsicle. Alors quoi, la cryogénisation m'irait pas au teint ?

-Réponds à ma question, Tony.

-Oh, tu t'inquiètes, si c'est pas mignon !

-Je suis sérieux, et oui je m'inquiète. Tony... Ça fait des jours et des jours que tu restes cloitré là sans mettre le pied dehors. Tu as des cernes immense, tu maigris à vue d'œil... Alors oui, je m'inquiète. _On_ s'inquiète.

-Je t'en prie, arrête les violons, je vais très bien. Jarvis, j'ai dit du _Led Zepp'_ , pas une berceuse en arrière fond, on s'entend trop parler, monte le volume !

-Bordel, Tony ! Regarde-toi ! Tu tiens à peine debout, tu fais peur à voir ! Tu veux rester fier d'une fierté qui n'a pas lieu d'être ! Oh qu'il est beau, Anthony Stark, je ne sais combien de litres de café et d'alcool dans le sang, à moitié titubant dans sa tour grand luxe ! Tu…

-Je quoi !? J'ai pas besoin d'une mère, Roger, et encore moins d'un ancien ami de mon père, tu cherches quoi, à le remplacer c'est ça ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ta putain de condescendance ! Je m'en sors très bien tout seul, dégage ! »

Bruit fracassant. Celui qu'on appelle Iron man, l'homme de fer, le pilier qui retiens et protège, vient de projeter d'un geste brusque du bras tout ce qui se trouve sur son bureau. Essoufflé, haletant, le visage rouge de contrariété et les yeux d'un noir vif tournés vers le second homme de la pièce. Steve.

* * *

« Tony.. » À peine un souffle d'air sort de ma bouche lorsque je prononce son prénom, figé. Hébété par la scène qui vient de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Cet homme, d'habitude sarcastique, vaniteux, mais droit, vient de s'écrouler. Une fêlure, déchirante et douloureuse. Il reste prostré, et tout semble se passer au ralenti. Il écarquille soudain les yeux, et se met à rire subitement. Mauvaisement. Par à-coup, comme dépossédé de lui-même, un rire un peu fou qui sonne éraillé et rauque à mes oreilles tandis qu'il rejette d'un geste brusque et non contrôlé sa tête en arrière.

« Tony » Je répète une fois encore son prénom, n'osant faire plus, n'osant bouger. Et son rire s'arrête net, comme coupé en plein élan, et ne reste plus comme bruit que _Whole lotta Love_ que Jarvis s'empresse de couper, et maintenant sa respiration erratique, chaude, bouleversante. L'homme s'effondre aussi subitement qu'un château de carte, désarticulé, impuissant, ravagé, et j'accours vers lui, m'agenouillant à ses côtés, complétement dépassé par la situation. Lui semble atone, détaché de l'instant présent, et ainsi proche de lui je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que tout ce que j'énonçais tout à l'heure n'était qu'a moitié vrai. Tony n'a pas seulement maigri, il est rachitique, ses joues sont creuses, son regard est vide, son visage est d'un gris sinistre et sa peau dégage une odeur d'alcool et de gasoil. Malgré ma présence à ses côtés, lui reste amorphe, le regard dans le vide en se mordant fortement les lèvres, et il ne suffit que de ma main sur son épaule pour que ses yeux se concentrent sur les miens. Et c'est dur, tellement dur de soutenir ce regard, celui d'un homme meurtri par son passé lointain et proche, d'un homme qui malgré toute sa richesse extérieure et l'adulation des foules à son égard se retrouve là, sur le sol, seul. Et je réalise enfin, tous les sourires, les blagues vaseuses, les remarques caustique, ce sur quoi on s'arrête, ces mots qu'on utilise pour le qualifier, que lui-même utilise pour se qualifier… Playboy. Philanthrope. Ils ne sont que la face visible de l'iceberg.

« C'est vrai. Regarde-moi. Le grand, l'immense Tony Stark, chouinant comme un enfant sur son lino ciré plaqué béton.

-Pleure.

-Steve, pars, ramène-moi un cognac, 2 glaçons, et dans dix minutes je suis d'attaque, ok ?

-Pleure, Tony. Parle.

-T'en a de bonne. Quoi alors, Cap'tain igloo se sent obligé de faire des papouilles de réconfort à ses petits camarades ? Je veux pas de ta pitié putain.

-Tu pleures déjà, Tony. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux. Mais je serais là, maintenant. Alors parle. Évacue. Pleure.

-Ça t'amuse ? De me voir là, misérable et...

-Tu n'es pas misérable, Tony. Tu es humain.

-Vieux, et…

-Et tu n'es pas vieux non plus. Tu es fort, Tony, fier et loyal, tu es un homme courageux qui n'a pas hésité un seul instant à mettre sa vie en jeu pour sauver la population de New-York, alors que tu avais la possibilité de juste t'envoler et partir.

-Justement.

-Justement quoi ?

-..C'est depuis ce jour-là. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Impossible de fermer les yeux sans revoir ce noir absolu suivi de cette explosion. Impossible de fermer les yeux sans ressentir à nouveau les battements désordonnés et de plus en plus lents de mon cœur jusqu'à son arrêt total. La peur, Steve. Je n'avais plus ressenti ça depuis des années, et déjà la première fois... Le souffle qui s'accélère puis brusquement s'arrête, le sentiment d'adrénaline qui se mue en terreur subite, les tremblements, la sueur froide, et le temps. L'impression que la moindre seconde pourrait durer des heures, pendant lesquelles avec une précision accrue tu ressens la moindre parcelle de chair que recouvre ton corps... Je n'en dors plus. Manger non plus, je suis comme... Vide. Comme si plus rien n'avais de sens après ça…

-Je connais ça. La prise de décision, l'envie de sauver les gens, mais au final la peur, peut-être la lâcheté au moment où tu ne peux plus faire demi-tour, les regrets. L'envie de tout envoyer au ciel et d'abandonner tout-un-chacun à son propre destin... Mais au final, l'action est là. J'ai sauvé ces gens il y a 70 ans, tout comme tu les as sauvés à New-York, Tony. C'est une réaction humaine que tout le monde appréhende de façon différente. Tu emmagasine, et fait comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir moi je fais du sport jusqu'à épuisement pour ne plus penser à rien.

Je vois Tony acquiescer lentement de la tête, comme perdu dans ces pensées, ces yeux paraissant moins sombre. Puis il s'ébroue et se relève d'un geste vif et assuré, beaucoup plus ressemblant au Tony Stark habituel et frotte ses mains contre son jeans pour en retirer d'éventuelles poussières inexistantes. Un sourire fictif aux lèvres, il déblatère à propos d'un big-mac, et d'au moins neuf heures de sommeil consécutives. Et une fois arrivé à la porte vitrée, il prend le temps de se retourner aux trois-quarts vers moi, un sourire cette fois beaucoup plus léger mais sincère.

« Merci, Steve. »


End file.
